Blind Redemption
by infiniteandbeyond
Summary: In the realm of her enemy, Caroline has no choice but to become something she has spent years trying to prevent. A Blood Slave. But in the house of Blind Prince - Klaus Mikealson - will she be able to escape in time to save her first love and leave the palace with her heart still in tact? / Klaroline / AU /
1. Sacrifices

**Blind Redemption**

**Disclaimer**; _I do not own the Vampire Diaries characters nor the foundation of the story. Story foundation originates from 'Captive' story by Erica Stevens, but the interpretation and development of the plot is solely mine._

**Enjoy and don't forget to leave your thoughts and follow at the end! :***

* * *

**_Chapter One: Sacrifices_**

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name like a fool at the top of my lungs, sometimes when I close my eyes, I pretend I'm alright, but it's never enough - 'Echo' Jason Walker_

Blood Slave.

The words were enough to make Caroline's blood chill as she stumbled through the cramped and noise-filled room. Children screamed, parents begged and all she could do was stare, as each person was singularly thrown through either a silver panelled door, or into a large pit - that would ultimately leave them dead.

Either way, there was no way she was walking out of this alive.

The rulers of the Vampire Kingdom had been known to be nothing but Brutal. All of which were packed in a huge podium above the doors, pointing out individuals within the sea of captives they wanted as blood slaves, and leaving the rest at the mercy of the pit.

The kingdom itself was something magnificent. Compared to the red-eyed beasts above, the few glimpse she had seen through the windows of her transport had made her gasp. How such beauty managed to occur in a place filled with nothing but monsters seemed to amaze her.

Surely these pieces of glass were obscuring her vision? Making her see something she had once dreamed of having as a young girl.

One thing was for sure, whatever trickery they had used upon her, would not be enough to take away her sense of danger.

There were Rumours that the Kingdom was ruled by the eldest son of Mikeal - a man whose name was enough to send shivers through the forests and petrify those listening. Other rumours stated that the youngest brother was the ruler. Her curiosity spiked as her eyes roamed the crowd of vampires; all of them hungry for a new slave too feed upon.

It was no lie that Mikeal was the strongest of Vampires. He was widely known for his public deaths and fearless killing of anyone who dared threaten his position as King.

It had been several decades since the rebels had tried to regain the land, once filled with peace and prosperity, but still, the people of the forests still felt the dwindling affects of little food, limited shelter and stories of lands that were filled with things such as domestic dogs and cellular devices.

Caroline Forbes feared no-one except for Mikeal. And now she was in his domain, being shuffled harshly along by fanged devils that hissed violently in her ear if she stumbled or failed to move forward.

Though it was not only Mikeal that ruled the place. Among her people, they spoke of 3 sons and a daughter, who ruled by Mikeal's side, helping him keep control over the reckless vampires and capturing humans to keep a steady supply of blood into the kingdom.

From what she'd seen, the people of the Kingdom were dressed impeccably. Surely with her clothes torn, skin dirty and bloody, she'd be thrown to the pit. That was what she wanted after all. It was better that she end her own life, than put the rebels at risk of her being caught out. If ever they knew of her real identity...

"I'll get you out of this care, I swear it to you," a voice whispers harshly in her ear, to which she turns.

It was only when her eyes locked onto the familiar green pair that her knees buckled and her thoughts trailed away.

Matt Donovan had been her best friend since she could remember. His loving smile and protective character had been only a few of the things she'd fell In love with as they'd grown up together; trained together; learned to survive together.

Now she was staring at him, knowing that both of them were going to die.

"Matt..." Her voice croaked, her desperation seeping through the single word. This couldn't be happening; not him. Anyone but him.

"Survive for me Care, can you do that? Survive until I come for you."

Her head turns forward as the crowd is surged closer to the door. For some reason she is thankful for the distraction, she does not want Matt to see the defeat in her eyes, not when he's about to spend his days as a Blood Slave.

"They will not choose me. And if they do-"

"If they do, you tell them nothing. Your father's cause will standby until you return. Keep your heritage a secret Care; it won't be long, I-"

Matts final promising words were stripped from his lips as an arm pushed him roughly through the door and towards his new destiny.

Blood Slave. Matt Donovan-her first love-was now a blood slave.

Tears threatened to pool in her eyes as she watched him disappear, a black haired man kicking another man behind him shortly, followed by various women.

It was one of those very women that had landed her here - in the clutches of the enemy.

It had been a normal day of her sprinting and navigating the forest when she'd heard the woman's cries, and without a second thought, Caroline had sacrificed her safety in the trees and landed herself right in a vampire ambush.

Of course, the journey from 20ft high had left her fighting to cover herself with the torn clothes and spitting out blood from her lips. Not the most admirable welcoming she'd ever given.

The vampires had been ruthless loading her into some sort of motor powered truck, ignoring her useless pleas as she begged them to kill her; begged them to put her out of her misery before she was put forward for auction.

But it was no use, and as Caroline watched the dark-haired vampires eyes lock onto hers, she finally let a tear escape her eye. A menacing smile spread across his face as though the rest of the crowd was forgotten in his eyes, concentrating on only her. That, and reaching her to sentence her to her fate.

Death.

It was well known that inside the Vampire Realm, they fed heavily. People died in masses and therefore led to continuous ambushes within the forests, trying to gather as many blood-filled humans they could. Her people had tried to fight back against the vampire but they were lethal: their skills heightened to things even she was amazed by.

A life navigating the trees had often left her watching them with such interest. The way they moved, as though they had no care in the world; the way they could easily carry things that ten of her people would be needed to carry. These animals were remarkable, totally abominable, but fascinating.

But a skinny, bruised and damaged woman like herself? Caroline seriously doubted that these vampires even knew what remorse was, let alone feel it. There was no way she'd be chosen as a blood slave. Better to throw away the waste before tasting it's rotten insides.

It was only when the vampires hand clenched around her forearm that she noticed the room had begun to freeze. Noises died in her ears and all movement in the pit and above seemed to disappear as though someone had stopped time itself.

Her head twisted around her neck as she took in the scene. Ragged prisoners stood with their mouths agape staring upwards; children tugging at their parents arms helplessly as they realised the danger they were in.

The vampire clutching her arm wore a strange frown on his face, his eyebrows furrowed in the centre as his mouth moved as though he was saying something. And then Caroline strained her ears enough to realise he was.

"Prince, sir, we can find you better, surely you do not wish such an infestation entering your home, surely you can smell her." His eyes darted towards her as she struggled in his vice grip, wishing only that he would put them round her neck and kill her already.

"No, she comes with me."

The voice seemed to stop her struggling in the Vampires grip as her eyes float upwards, squinting only to make out the sandy haired figure leaning casually on the edge of the podium.

"Sir, what about-"

"Mr Salvatore," the voice seemed to grow angry, and it was as though Caroline's blood trembled at the sound, every nerve in her body quaking as the man leaped over the edge of the podium smoothly, taking two strides until the view of his vein infested face was clear, "remove your hands from my property, before I remove your heart from your chest."

The hand holding her arm released suddenly, and in instinct, her other reached up to rub it, as though she could remove the hand mark that was sure to leave a bruise. It froze as she realised what had just happened.

"Excuse me? I am NO-ONES property, you get that mr-"

The slap echoed through the room even after she'd landed on the floor, her arms braced reflectively around her stinging sensation in her cheek was nothing compared to the feeling of her dignity being stripped from her chest as she lay defenceless and weak on the floor. The vampires craved the weak, they could smell weakness like she could smell the pines of her trees.

"You DARE speak to me in such manner? You should be kissing the floor beneath my feet before referring to me in such a way. GET UP!" His voice bellowed, and she fought the urge to collapse further into the floor.

Her hands braced against the marbled floor as she collected her nerves enough to stand, thanking silently that Matt had already been claimed and would not have to watch this display of defiance. She wasn't sure if he'd be proud or appalled by her recklessness.

"Oh yeah?" She asked, glaring at him with obvious challenge, if tormenting this man was what it would take to die, then she was ready, "I suggest you get someone else then, because I'd rather kiss this vampires ass before I touch the floor beneath your want a blood slave, huh?" Her feet move forward of their own accord until she realises she can she that her nose is slightly crooked as she levels it to his, "well, I want death. And if you don't kill me now, I'll just have to do it myself."

"Sir, she is trouble, maybe we can find you a replacement," the dark-haired man stutters.

"Damon Salvatore, if you do not close your mouth soon, you will find it ripped from your body right next to each and every digit on your hand."

"Y-yes sir."

"And you," the sandy haired man smirks, "I dare you to try, but do so and-"

The last thing Caroline remembers before she throws herself into the pit past the door she had been heading towards previously, is how gorgeous his eyes had been...

* * *

** Chapter for your thoughts?**


	2. Awakenings

**Blind Redemption**

**Disclaimer;** _I do not own the vampire diaries nor the foundation of the story. Story foundation originates from 'Captive' novel by Erica Stevens, but the interpretation and development of the plot is solely mine._

**Thank you for all your amazing Support! 30 Followers in one chapter is flawless, and also a massive thanks to all those that read 'Letters of the Damned' if you haven't check it out! Don't forget to leave your thoughts at the end and carry on with your amazing support :***

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Awakenings_**

_When my heart stops beating, and my lungs stop breathing, In air…  
I hope somebody cares – 'End Credits' Chases and Status_

For some reason, Caroline couldn't seem to keep her mouth closed for more than two seconds as she stared up at the chasm above, her body trembling in the arms of her saviour. She dared not look at him, knowing only that her eyes would yet again be captivated within his. She didn't even know his name for gods Sake! How the hell was he making her feel like this?

Her breath came out in short bursts as she tried to come to terms with where she was. The chasm had to be at least 100 ft tall, the wall lined with indents filed with torches, illuminating the pit in an eerie manner. She strained her neck to keep it looking upwards, knowing that if she looked down at the ground, all she would see was a mountain of dead bodies, scattered lifelessly amongst the pit floor.

Her blood turned cold. The man holding her was a murderer – a vampire. And if she'd been listening correctly, a very special one at that. It was only when he spoke that she tensed fully in his arms.

"That was awfully dangerous, sweetheart," he said in a condescending voice. He was talking down to her. Not only was he looking down at her, he was talking to her as if she were some sort of useless child!

"Excuse me?" she asked, scoffing and attempting to fold her arms above her chest, "You do not get to call me sweetheart, nor do you get to state your opinion on my choices! Now let me go so I can just die in this pit will you?"

"Well, although that would be convenient for you, I'm afraid you have some use to me."

He knew. Oh god, he knew. Her eyes turned wide as her head snapped to stare at him. He knew and now he was going to kill her, and make a fool out of her, and torture her until she gave him information, and-

"Can you stop frowning like that? The blood on your head is beginning to crust onto my shirt."

"You're going to kill me," the words blurted from her mouth.

"No actually," he smirked down at her, "I'm going to take you back to my chambers, get you cleaned up and-"

"Have you wicked way with me?" She questioned, glaring at him as she struggled again in his arms, but it was like struggling against a pair of steel chains; useless and tiring.

"You wish." His smirk grew, as he raised his eyebrows once in an almost suggestive manner, but Caroline knew better. This man was a monster, a cruel, treacherous monster who wanted nothing more than to drain her dry and get her in his bed, "But for now, I need to get you back before Rebbekah gets home, wouldn't want her prowling around my new little snack now would I?"

She suspects a hint of worry in his eyes, but holds back her comments as he tightens his grip to the brink of become painful before brushing a hand over her eyes to lower the lids, "Don't want you throwing up now, do I?"

She swallows the thick lump in her throat as she feels the wind brushing against her cheeks, her eyes straining to stay closed as she feels the air suddenly change direction, as though they were no longer heading upwards, but more eastward.

In the forest, she had become so accustomed to the direction of the poles, that she could just about tell which direction everything moved or was just by simple things like the rotation of her body. It was a weird skill to have, but a useful one. If she was going to remember a route so she could use it to escape later, then alls he needed to do was retrace her steps.

As soon as she had found a way to deceive the man whose arms she was encircled in.

* * *

Klaus ushered her into the mansion with a hand planted firmly on the back of her neck and the other around her wrist, taking away all thoughts of escape from her mind. With her head blank, she took the time to marvel in the astonishing building, her feet treading easily over the threshold. Even as a little girl, stories of the castle had seemed like something of a dream, a fairytale that people could only see if they reall had the imagination to believe it was true.

But this castle was something else entirely. Everything was pristine, walls littered with paintings and canvases that left her breathless. It had only been when she was 8 that she'd ever laid eyes upon a drawing. Her friend, Elena, had drawn it using berries of the forest, and so the drawing of a bird was a mixture of all things red and purple. But still amazing.

Amazing, however, was not the word Caroline would have used to describe the castle. Astounding, enticing, exquisite. Those were the only three words that sprung to mind as she tried to swallow up the view as much a she could.

A feeling of guilt coursed through her as she looked around. She should not be admiring this place, shouldn't be considering how amazing these vampires had been for designing such a monument. She should be feeling angry. Angry that theses monsters had stripped away all the humans chances of building places like this, being able to survive in places as such.

It was the newfound anger that caused tears to well in her eyes, to which she turned her head to the floor, hoping that maybe, the salty tears would stain the stupid marble floor.

"Niklaus?" A voice demanded coldly.

Her head snapped up, her eyes locked onto a battle with a pair of green ones that seemed to be seething with confusion.

"Rebbekah, impeccable timing as always."

Caroline turned her eyes away, instead choosing to focus on the girl's strange attire. A green jumper on tpo were paired with some form of blue, short clothing on bottom that Caroline had never seen before, showing of long lean legs.

"It's a blood slave, Rebbekah," Klaus sighed, and Caroline bowed her head, feeling that maybe it was the right thing to do instead of challenging two members of the royal family at once. She would rather at least give matt a chance of escaping than put her life at jeopardy. Besides, she really did want to see more of the castle.

"I see that, Niklaus, what is she doing here?"

She felt Klaus's eyes on her head and peered up through her lashes, looking at him defiantly, trying to hide the fear that was now beginning to fill her. The jump in the pit had been nothing; the calm before the storm. But now, standing in the house of Mikeal, she felt pure terror filling her bones. If they ever found out who she truly was…

"Well, it seems I have decided to have my wicked way with her. Now how about you go and play with you own toys while I tend to mine. She stinks, and soon the hounds will come looking if I do not get her cleaned."

"You are most certainly right! She probably has lice too; maybe I should send Davina over too-."

"No, my maids will tend to _it_. Now run a long sister."

Rebbekah left, but not without sending a glare in Caroline's direction. But was the last thing on her mind.

_It. _ He, one of the most abominable monsters of all kind had called her _it? _

Niklaus didn't even look in her direction as he walked up through the hallway and towards the stairs, obviously expecting her to follow. She hurried forward, eager to catch up with him, not so keen on the idea of being left alone in the parlour, especially if there were hounds lurking around.

Her fingers trailed up the banister as she carried on leisurely behind him. In all the abandoned houses she'd resided in, all the caves they had built, none of them had staircases as fine as this one. As her head tilted backwards, she could barely see the ceiling that curved up ahead.

Niklaus led her through a hallway just of to the right as they reached midway, his shoulders seeming tensed as he walked, as though he was uncomfortable in his own home.

"I'll get some maids to come by soon, for now you can rest. But let me tell you one thing Caroline."

She found her head up against a brick was and his coming within inches of her own as she stared in his eyes. She was trapped, both his hands resting either side of her head. She swallowed attempting to sink further into the wall whilst trying to hold his glare to appear confident. But confident she was not.

"Try and escape, I will lock you in the cellars. Try to escape from the cellars and I will have you surrounded by hounds. And if you somehow manage to get past my hounds, I will personally watch you day and night, ever minute of everyday, until you realise that you belong to me. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Actually, I never was good at understanding things, do you have a handbook or-."

His hand latched around her throat lightly in a threatening manner, "Do you know how many bones are in the human body Caroline?"

She shook her head, truthfully answering his question.

"Well, let me just tell you that it would take breaking on one to keep you paralysed and within my home forever, in agony, might I add. So, one move out of line and snap…"

"I-I understand."

"Good, now sleep. I'll have my maids bring some food too. Strictly human of course. "

She stays against the wall as he steps back with a nod, pulling a long cane from inside the trench coat he's wearing and leans on it before nodding towards the door to her left.

"Go ahead."

She rushed into the room, smashing against the back of it before sliding down and onto the carpet covered floor, finally allowing the sobs to come in untameable waves as she lets the terror consume her. Escape? The only way she would be able to escape was if she somehow managed to kill her vampire owner.

Her head lifted, eyes locking onto a wooden table next to the four-poster bed. Maybe, just maybe…

* * *

**So, who has any ideas about what she's going to do next? I know of course, but do you? **

**I love getting emails from all your support and managing to wake up on a Monday morning just to read them so please, don't let my Morning s be too bad.**

**Review, Favourite and Follow! **


End file.
